A Valentine's Thing
by Kitsu Maxwell
Summary: Jack's Valentine's Day kinda sucks and he's in a pretty sour mood. Funny how a simple letter can change that. Hijack
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey! Yeah, this is just a random Valentine's Day story that I wrote over the last hour or two... It's kind of crap and kind of not very well thought out, but here you go anyway. ^^; Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. Wish I did, but I don't. v.v**

* * *

Loneliness was a helluva thing. Generally, when you thought of loneliness, you'd think of being literally alone, friendless, all on your own and wishing for someone to join you just to lift the weight of sadness, but the thing about loneliness was that it really wasn't that picky. It'd latch it's icy little fingers into any heart given the right prompting. Even those surrounded by people, surrounded by praise and laughter, and as Jack sat at the lunch table surrounded by his friends as they regaled each other of the party the other night and shared hopes about the upcoming basketball game (of which Jack was the star player) he felt more alone than he ever had.

These people, his 'friends', were so superficial. They didn't _see_ him. They saw the star athlete. They saw the handsome boy with bright blue eyes and an attention getting dye job. They saw a prankster who made a habit of pissing off the principal and had a shining smile that could turn any girl's knees to water. They didn't see _him_, and… Jack didn't think they wanted to… Because if they saw him, the him that nobody had given a second glance in middle school, the him who played dress up with his little sister, the him who would rather play video games than get drunk, the him who was actually more interested in blushing boys than blushing girls, they would drop him like week old take-out.

He sighed and dropped the fry he'd been absently stirring his ketchup with, grabbing the tray and standing to go dispose of his uneaten food. One of the guys at his table laughingly asked where he was going. Jack forced a smile back and fed some bullshit story about having a meeting with one of his teachers about extra credit. Couldn't let his grades fall too much after all or he'd be booted off the basketball team. No, couldn't have that at all. The guy nodded, not even blinking at Jack's story, and called a cheery farewell, several others at the table following suit as Jack left.

It was all so fake, it was all so forced, and it was all getting so hard to keep up. It was getting so hard to keep smiling through the pain of his lonely heart.

He stopped at his locker, spinning the dial to put in his combination in a practiced motion before throwing the metal door open... And being hit by an avalanche of sparkly, pink, perfumey envelopes… Oh yeah. Today was Valentine's day, wasn't it… Jack grit his teeth and seriously considered setting the whole pile of them on fire right here in the hall. That would probably be a little too extreme, though, even for him.

With a growl that no one would see nor hear in the deserted hall he stooped to clean up the mess on the floor, not bothering to be careful with the oh so sentimental love notes that would no doubt wax poetic about his bright smile or mad basketball skills. None of these girls knew him. None of these girls cared about him. It had been the same last year, and the year before that. He'd tried reading them, if for no other reason than to get an ego boost for the day, but this year… He just couldn't make himself do it. He didn't want to be reminded of just how invisible he actually was, despite having so many eyes on him.

Once he had every note gathered up he stomped over to a nearby trash can and threw the wad of papers, cardboard, and glitter away. Just screw this day! Screw it! He wasn't going to deal with it! He returned to his locker and threw his books into his backpack before slamming it closed and turning to leave, fully intent on not returning to it before tomorrow. Angry teachers and parents be damned. He was allowed to have a day off when he needed it!

Righteously self-indulgent anger clouding his head and an out of character scowl on his face he made for the exit. He hadn't anticipated the boy who'd apparently been pacing just around the corner. They collided, the smaller of the two rebounding and falling to the floor.

"Hey watch where-...!" Jack paused mid-reprimand as he took a moment to actually look at the kid he'd just run over, taking his attitude and sitting it on a back burner for a moment. Wide green eyes looked up at him in what he could only define as horror, his face flaming in apparent mortification, nearly covering up the abundant smattering of freckles across a round nose and soft cheeks. Pink lips were opening and closing in an effort to speak. The word 'adorable' came immediately to mind.

"Ah! U-umm hi! H-hi Jack! Uh, hi, yes, sorry. I uh, I'm sorry. I didn't- That is- Uhhh… Bye!" And then he was scrambling up and running away before Jack had a chance to get another word in.

Exceptionally confused and a little embarrassed, Jack could only stare after him for a moment. '_What a weird kid_', he thought, '_Cute though_.' Shaking his head he decided to just try to continue on with his day as though the encounter had never happened. That plan was derailed before he'd even taken a step, however, when a flash of color on the floor caught his notice. It was a green envelope. It had his name on it.

With a faint frown he knelt to pick it up, turning the plain green envelope over to see if there was anything else to be seen. There wasn't. Just his name in slanted, kinda blocky lettering on the front. Was it another valentine? It really didn't look like it, being so plain… Most of the girls who gave him valentines couldn't help but make them effeminate and 'attractive', each one trying to out-do the last in it's flashiness. This one was so plain… Then it clicked, the boy he'd run into, he had to have dropped it. So… _Was_ it a valentine? Or just a letter? It was from a guy, after all. No one knew that Jack was… Like that… So… But why would some random guy write him a letter and give it to him on Valentine's day?

Jack's frown was quickly growing as he stayed knelt in the hallway, staring at the envelope as though he were having some sort of mental battle with it. And perhaps that was exactly what he was doing! Who was to know? The deciding factor in the little mental war, however, was the image his mind pulled up of the cute little brunette as he'd blushed and stuttered before flat out running away from him. At least this admirer was in the right ballpark.

Standing up, Jack turned to lean against the lockers and opened the letter, which was what it turned out to be. That slanted, kinda blocky lettering filled the page, many places bearing signs of multiple erasures, smudge marks liberally covering the page. A few lines were scribbled out and unreadable and there were doodles of dragons in the margins. Jack hadn't even started reading yet and he already had a small smile on his face. These were signs of a well thought out letter. That boy had put a lot of time into getting his wording right and he couldn't help but find that endearing. Not to mention the fact that those dragon doodles were pretty damn cool. Ice blue eyes darted to the first words at the top and began to read.

_Dear Jack,_

_Hi. You don't know me, and you likely never will, given our respective social circles, but I share a few classes with you. I have for several years now actually. I just wanted to get that admission out of the way so you didn't think I was some kind of stalker or something. _

_Anyway, I've been worried about you lately. You used to smile so much bigger and laugh so much more freely. Your mood has been even more noticeable these past few weeks. I suppose that's why I finally worked up the courage to write this. I don't know if this will help at all, or if it will just piss you off to be getting a letter like this from a guy, but I just feel like you need to hear this. (Yes, I realize this is a letter and you're technically reading this, but lets ignore that little detail, ok?)_

_So, yeah, I kinda, sorta, really like you. I've liked you for a long time. Since about fifth grade. You were always so kind and energetic back then. Whenever I saw you you were always on some sort of adventure, climbing trees or sneaking out of class to explore the halls. I always wished I had the nerve to go with you. I always wished I'd had the bravery to be myself like you did._

_When we got into highschool you changed, on the outside at least. You dyed your hair, grew taller… and everyone was beginning to notice you the way I had and you seemed so happy! I don't think I'd ever seen you smile so big as that day when you made the basketball team! All those years of jumping around like a mad person must have paid off, huh? I swear sometimes, when you jump, you look like you're flying._

_Lately, though, you look like you wish you really could fly. Just up and fly away and leave everyone behind. Your smiles look forced and I don't think you've done more than nibble at your lunch for the last month. You're not yourself anymore. You don't act like you anymore. But I know you're still in there. I see it when you think no one's looking, when you have to stay late, waiting for your mother and sister to come pick you up and you sweep that little girl up and laugh with her like she's the most important thing in the world. I see it when you specifically target bullies with your pranks. (And yes, I've noticed that this includes Principal Pitchiner. You never did consider adults any better than the rest of us.) And you never look down on anybody, even when your circle of friends do._

_I suppose I just want to remind you that it's ok to be you. That's something I learned from you and I've been so much happier for having learned that lesson. It gave me the courage to come out to my dad. That was not a very fun conversation, but he surprised me. Things are better with him now than they ever have been, and I feel like I have you to thank for that. People can surprise you Jack. _

_Signed,_

_Some scrawny kid who can't believe he's actually going to give you this letter…_

It only took a few minutes to read the letter. It took longer to let it sink in. He could feel tears stinging his eyes, but none actually fell. There was a tight feeling in his chest as he read the letter a second and third time.

Someone saw him. Actually _saw HIM._ He'd never even known… He almost wished this kid had talked more about himself in the letter, maybe explained why he never talked to him before... But he supposed that was sort of explained when the kid admitted that he'd never been that brave. He had, in fact, had to work up the courage just to deliver the letter. Jack wondered if the guy had been about to back out of his plans of delivering said letter when Jack had run into him and pretty much taken the decision out of his little freckled hands.

The bell rang, making him jump and clutch reflexively at the paper in his hands. Lunch had just ended. The halls had been gradually filling without his notice for the past few minutes. No one had stopped to bother him as he'd stared at the letter in his hands. Carefully folding the paper back up he placed it back inside the envelope, then folded that so he could slip it into his pocket. He made a few decisions right then, a smile slowly forming on his pale lips. The first of which was that he wasn't going to skip the rest of the day after all. He needed to figure out which classes he supposedly shared with a certain cute brunette. Then… He needed to thank him for saying just what he needed to hear. (Or read) Then after that… Maybe ask the cutie out. It was Valentine's day after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ok, so I had a few people request a part two to this. Those people will be happy to know that they planted the desire for a second part in my own heart. Then this happened... I'm not completely happy with it, but I can't currently think of any way to make it any better, so here ya go! Hope someone likes it! lol**

* * *

Oh gods! What exactly just happened?! Did that just happen? The letter was no longer in his hands and he'd checked his backpack and pockets a million times already and still come up with nothing. Yeah. That just happened. While trying to work up the nerve to round the corner and deliver his letter, Hiccup had managed to run face first right into his long time crush and intended recipient of said letter. Said crush had not looked happy either… Well, he hardly ever looked happy lately, which was kind of the point of the letter in the first place, but still… AND HICCUP HAD DROPPED THE LETTER AND RAN LIKE A FREAKING DOOF!

Hiccup knotted his fingers in his already messy hair and thunked his forehead against his desk. There was still a few minutes before class so he still had some time to _freak the heck out_. Jack wasn't supposed to know who wrote that thing! He wasn't supposed to know it was Hiccup! And now he did! Or at least Hiccup felt he could assume he did... And it was all so messed up now because he hadn't meant to actually come out to Jack! He'd only wanted to make him feel better. Maybe get him to start smiling again… But now? Now Jack knew! His crush knew he had a crush on him! And he'd said such sappy, emotional things in that letter, too! If only the floor could just open up and devour him. That would be nice. Heck, that would be _amazing_.

A buzzing in his pocket alerted him to the fact that he'd just gotten a text message. No doubt his dear friend Fishlegs wanting to check up on him. He'd told the other boy of his plans to deliver the letter. Now he was wishing he hadn't. The other boy was bound to ask questions Hiccup really just did not want to answer right now…

With a sigh he dug his phone out anyway, sliding a thumb dispassionately across the smooth screen to unlock the little device. May as well get this conversation done now, on the phone, so that he wouldn't have to actually bear witness to his best friend laughing at him…

_Fishlegs: Hey! So, did you do it?_

Did he know how to call it or what?

_Hiccup: Did I do what? You have to be a little less vague if you want answers, Fish._

_Fishlegs: You know! Did you deliver the letter?_

_Hiccup: Define 'deliver'..._

_Fishlegs: You _did _deliver it, right? You've only been agonizing over this, for like, ever!_

_Hiccup: Well… I don't /have/ the letter anymore…_

_Fishlegs: Hiccup. Stop being intentionally vague. Did Jack get the letter or not?_

Hiccup frowned at the little screen. There was no more beating around the bush now. He had to tell Fishlegs what had happened. Hiccup and Fish had been close friends for a long time. Not forever, but a long time nonetheless. He was just as invested in this situation as Hiccup was. It didn't help that the larger boy was a hopeless romantic and was probably at the edge of his seat right now waiting for a reply. Hiccup sighed. Then the bell rang.

Hiccup's eyes darted to the front of the room and ducked his phone just under his desk, quickly switching it to silent instead of just vibrate. It was kind of amazing how loud a vibrating phone could actually be. He kept an ear on the teacher as he began texting again, discreetly this time.

_Hiccup: Yes? I think so? I kinda sorta… Dropped it at his feet and ran…_

The next response took a few minutes. Hiccup tried to convince himself it was because Fish was also in class and had to be careful of getting caught texting in class… Rather than the less attractive thought that his best friend was trying to contain his laughter well enough to keep typing.

_Fishlegs: Oh my gods! Hiccup! You didn't! lol _

_Fishlegs: Wait… So does this mean he knows?! You know, that it was you?_

_Hiccup: I don't know! Maybe? I don't even know if he picked it up! Maybe he didn't pick it up!_

_Fishlegs: I suppose that's possible, but that would mean someone else might have found it…_

Oh gods. Hiccup hadn't even thought of that possibility... He had to fight not to bang his head against his desk a few more times. Now that class had started that sort of thing would attract more attention than he needed right now.

_Hiccup: Oh gods Fish! What am I going to do?!_

_Fishlegs: Calm down. What's the worse that could happen? Besides the love of your life maybe thinking you're gross or weird… But from what you've told me he doesn't seem that type. And I'm sure he wouldn't spread your secret around, letting a kind of homophobic school know that you're gay would be pretty douchey. Which he's not. Right?_

_Hiccup: ...Thank you, Fishlegs… I feel so much better now…_

_Fishlegs: You're welcome._

Hiccup wasn't sure what was louder; the sound of his will shattering or the thump that sounded in the mostly quiet room as his head once again made contact with his desk.

"Mr. Haddock, is there something you would like to share with the class?" He could practically feel his teacher's glare burning into him.

"No, Ma'am. Sorry." Hiccup sighed, redirecting his eyes to the front of the room and pocketing his phone. The little device was doing him no good at all, the conversation with Fishlegs only serving to twist his insides up even more. And to think, next period he'd have to actually _see _Jack… Hiccup was convinced some god or other hated him…

The rest of the class passed both too quickly and too slowly. He dreaded his next class , but at the same time he just wanted to get it over with and go home. By the time the bell rang his stomach was so twisted up with anxiety he was considering just running to the nurse. He was sure he would throw up any second. That would be enough to warrant a nurse's visit, wouldn't it? But then he'd just have to wait and deal with this tomorrow. Which would mean these nerves would continue through the night and he wasn't so sure that wouldn't kill him.

'_Come on Haddock! Man the Hel up! You are a viking! ...Or at least your ancestors were… Lets just get this over with...' _He took several deep breaths as he packed up his notes and book, his heart beginning to pound as the reality of the situation was beginning to sink in. Jack knew he liked him. _Jack fucking Frost _knew that Hiccup was pretty much in love with him, and now he had to go see how he was taking that information. Several worst case scenarios floated through his head on his way to his next class, his feet dragging the whole way and his eyes glued to the floor in a far off, absent gaze, allowing his natural autopilot to take him where he needed to go as one horrifying scenario after the other flashed through his imaginative mind.

Perhaps he should have been a little more aware of his surroundings, because as slow as he was moving he still managed to run into someone. It wasn't so much a collision as it was a gentle bump that could have been easily avoided by whoever he'd bumped into, and when Hiccup finally focused his gaze his eyes were met by the soft blue fabric of Jack Frost's signature hoodie. Slowly looking up, he was also met by that signature smirk and sparkling blue eyes. Hiccup quickly backed up a few steps, his heart racing and his face going warm.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't- I wasn't-"

"We really need to stop meeting like this." Jack interrupted with a low voice that did very unfair things to Hiccup's insides. Hiccup noticed that they were just outside of his next period class, which indicated… That Jack had been waiting for him? And now he was… Trying to be suave? Was that what that was? The shorter boy could only blink in bewildered confusion. Of all the reactions and scenarios he'd been running through his head and preparing for, this wasn't one that had even occurred to him.

The silence drug on for a minute as the last few students in the hall filtered into their respective classes, Hiccup continuing to stare awkwardly as he tried to comprehend the situation he found himself in.

Jack cleared his throat. "So…" He looked away, confident smirk falling just a bit as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a familiar green envelope. It was like Hiccup had been jolted back to life at the sight of it, his eyes darting away and a hand coming up to rub at the back of his neck nervously.

"Hah.. Right, yes, that… Umm. Well… I-I, that is… Uh, w-well you see-..." He waved his hands around, trying to emphasize a point he didn't seem to be making. Jack waited patiently with a bemused smile. Hiccup sighed and glowered up at the other boy. "This is all very amusing for you isn't it…"

Jack chuckled and the sound of it sent shivers down Hiccup's spine. "Oh yeah, but don't stop. You're adorable when you stutter."

If Hiccup's face was warm before, it was pretty well on fire now. Was Jack flirting with him? He was pretty sure Jack was flirting with him. "A-adora-..."

"This note though…" Jack cut in, the confidence he'd seemed to have only a moment ago appearing to drain away with every passing second, his blue eyes trained on the innocent green envelope in his hand. Hiccup snapped his mouth shut, all denials of his adorableness falling dead on his tongue at the serious tone to his normally care free crush's voice. "Did you mean everything in it?"

Hiccup fidgeted. "Uh, yeah. Yes. Yes, I uh-... Yes." And now, the moment of truth. Everything Hiccup had was on the table and there was no taking it back. The next words out of Jack's mouth would either make or break him. A muscle in his jaw clenched tight and he could feel his heart trying to break its way out of his rib cage, but he refused to look away. A tiny spark of hope fluttered in his chest now. Jack had _flirted_ with him just now. Right?

It turned out, keeping his eyes obstinately trained on the object of his affections was probably one of the best decisions he'd made all day, because if he hadn't been watching he might have missed the way Jacks perfect pale lips curved gently up in a soft and genuine way, and the way his eyes just seemed to light up with new life, the arctic blues exuding a warmth that betrayed their color. He might have missed the most beautiful smile he'd ever seen. Hiccup couldn't help but smile a little crookedly in return, both in awe of the sight and with an upswell of joy at the knowledge that he himself had put that expression on Jack's face. It was only there for a moment, however, before the smile took on the more familiar mischievous edge.

"Then I have two questions for you." Two fingers were held up for emphasis.

"Yeah?" The level of hope in his voice was almost embarrassing.

"Yeah. First," Only one finger was up now and that smile turned suddenly sheepish. "What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah, you know, that word you write at the top of all of your school papers? The one people yell at you to get your attention?"

Hiccup rolled his eyes at the little shit and tried to give him a flat stare. He probably failed given that his little crooked smile refused to leave his face. "Yes, Jack, I believe I know what a name is… It's Hiccup."

And now it was Jack's turn to just blink and stare for a moment. Wow. Was this how awkward Jack felt when Hiccup did it just a minute or so ago? Cause this was pretty awkward.

A knuckle found its way between Jack's teeth, the pale teen turning away as he apparently fought to contain his laughter, his face all but twitching in his effort not to outright grin. Hiccup crossed his arms and frowned (translate as pouted), mildly offended at the reaction. Sure, most people found his name pretty funny, but wasn't this a little much? He couldn't work himself up to being truly upset, though. Not when Jack looked so happy. Not when the soft, floaty bits of hope were still filling his chest.

"Oh, yeah, ha ha, lets laugh at the kid with the weird name."

"No, no it's not that." Jack giggled. Actually legit _giggled. _"It's just… That's so cute. It's way too cute. You're too cute! Your name is Hiccup? Seriously? You need to stop because at this rate I am definitely going to explode and die from cuteness overload!"

And again with the blushing…

"W-what?! I… What? No! I-I'm not…"

And then the bell rang. Both of them stood there for a dumbfounded second longer before they both cursed and ran to the door of their next class. Thankfully, their science teacher only glared at them as they entered rather than writing them up for being tardy. Hiccup automatically made for the back of the classroom where he normally sat, but was held up when a cool hand grasped his wrist and tugged. He turned to see Jack smiling at him.

"Sit next to me." Most classrooms had desks, but this wasn't most classrooms. It was a science room, it had tables, and it was two to a table. Normally, Hiccup would sit next to his friend Fishlegs in the back and Jack would sit next to one of his jock friends near the front. There was an empty table just to Hiccup's left, but what was discouraging him was the several surprised and confused looks being directed at the pair of them for Jack's earnest request. Hiccup glanced at them nervously.

"A-are you sure? Because-"

"Yes." Jack smiled another of those beautiful, heartfelt smiles of his that just about melted the freckled boy where he stood. "I was told today that I should make more of an effort to be myself, and shoot for my own happiness before trying to please others. This seems like a good enough start."

Hiccup felt like he could barely breathe. "O-okay."

"Will you both please just take your seats so I can get this class started?" The teacher called from the front of the room, prompting both boys to smile a sheepish apology at the sternly smiling woman. (And how was that even an actual expression?) Hiccup cast a glance back at Fish to find the boy grinning broadly at him and giving him a double thumbs up. Hiccup grinned back before taking his seat next to Jack.

They dug out their papers and science book while the teacher quieted their frantically whispering classmates. Hiccup paid them no mind, too firmly rooted on cloud nine to give a damn about anyone else. They were only a few minutes into the lecture when he felt a poke at his side and turned to see Jack pushing a piece of paper towards him. It had a few messy words scrawled at the top.

_Question #2! You ready for it?_

Hiccup huffed a quiet laugh before writing his own note on the next line down.

_I can barely contain my anticipation._

Hiccup scooted the paper back over, throwing the other boy a raised eyebrow look to go along with it. Jack smirked at him before bending to write on the paper himself.

_What are your plans for after school today?_ Read the note when it was passed back to him. Hiccup's heart gave a little flip and he quickly looked back up at Jack, wanting to confirm that this wasn't some kind of joke. Those pretty blue eyes weren't focused on him, though. They were resolutely pointed forward towards the teacher. However,there was a tenseness to the way he was sitting, as though he were actually nervous about the answer he would get. The giddy, almost goofy smile that spread across Hiccup's face simply could not be contained. He quickly put pencil to paper before shoving the paper back Jack's way, knocking against the elbow that was propped up on the table.

_I don't know. It _is _Valentine's day after all. I suppose it depends._

_On what? _Was the immediate reply.

_Well, there's this guy I like, and I'm pretty sure he wants to ask me out, but he hasn't told me what we're doing yet._

He passed the note back and the teacher had to scold the snow haired boy when he couldn't contain a bark of laughter. Once the attention of the class was once again directed at the front and their teacher was once again focused on teaching there was the scratching sound of pencil on paper before the note was again on his side of the table.

_Just for that, I don't think you deserve any details. You'll just have to meet me after school and be surprised. So, it's a date?_

Rather than writing out his reply he turned to smile at the boy beside him, who was smiling back just as wide. A quick nod of his head caused that smile to grow even wider. Beneath the table, pale fingers interlocked with freckled ones, and they remained that way for the remainder of the class.

* * *

**Ok. That's really the end now. No more. I'm done with it! Be free little story! (If there is anything you feel should be corrected just let me know and I'll go in and fix it. The happiness of my readers is important to me!)**


End file.
